


A Top’s Requirements

by 94bhyuns



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Maybe a Threesome, Rimming, Smut, crackheadassery, i dont know, lol, top baekhyun appreciation, wtf imma supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94bhyuns/pseuds/94bhyuns
Summary: Sehun thinks he could top Baekhyun but Baekhyun thinks otherwise.





	A Top’s Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a starter, i promise it gets better, i’m just tryna see how to start this crackery of story.

To baekhyun, a top doesn’t necessarily have to be the bigger person. It’s about having control, to know how to dominate one’s partner—or partners.

“Can’t _say the same for Oh Sehun_.” Baekhyun thinks. The younger relishes in his height and his dick size—of course. 

“I could top you.” Baekhyun hears this phrase one too many time, it’s now a mantra in his head. 

Baekhyun scrolls through his Instagram feed, face stoic. Even the fans think he’s someone’s play thing—a little kicked puppy who whines a lot. “Sounds more like Jongdae than me.” He says out loud.

”What sounds like Jongdae?” Chanyeol ask curiously, his lanky legs swinging off the bed.

Baekhyun sighs heavily, think there’s no use hiding his distress anymore. “People think I’m– you know? A bottom.”

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, his eyes searching his face carefully before pinching his nose, and closing his eyes. He opens them and turn to smile at Baekhyun, his eyes gleaming mischievously. “I mean...”

Baekhyun turns his phone off and sits up. He turns to give Chanyeol an unimpressed look. “You think I’m a bottom too? Don’t you?”

Chanyeol smile wavers. “N-no?? Maybe.”

Baekhyun glares at him.

”You’re like a twink.” Chanyeol is quickly to add when Baekhyun gives him a sour look. “There’s nothing wrong with being a twink. I think they’re nice.”

Baekhyun swings the first object, his hand could reach, at Chanyeol, which happens to be a pillow—sadly. ”Shut up. I’m not a twink, Jongin is, but not me.”

The pillow had hit Chanyeol in the face. He throws it back at Baekhyun, who glares him in return. “Jongin is the perfect bottom.” He smirks, obviously trying to rile up Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stares back at Chanyeol in disbelief. “You fucked him.” His face scrunches up in disgust. “I knew Jongin’s taste in men is appalling but this is what? The lowest?”

Chanyeol glares. ”Very funny, you midget looking ass.”

Baekhyun holds up his hands in mock defeat, hoping Chanyeol would leave the story at that—not wanting to know what goes on in Chanyeol’s sex life. Baekhyun throws his feet over the edge of the bed, jumping off it with little effort, considering the bed was high and wide to fit Chanyeol’s figure. He grabs his towel and and an extra underwear, hoping the bathroom is empty or preferably not.

To his dismay and horror, Sehun had to be the one occupying it. “Fucking giraffe.” He mutters, opening the bathroom door anyways.

The steam of the bathroom causes Baekhyun’s skin to flush instantly, the loud sound of the water hitting floor echoes throughout the some-what big room. 

The curtain is push back slightly and Sehun poke his big head out, a not-too pleasing smile plastered on his face. “Come to prove how much of a  _top_ you are?”

Baekhyun throws his towel on the counter aggressively, then steps out of his pajamas, his underwear following closely behind. “Shut up and scrub my back.”

Sehun opens the curtain wider to accommodate Baekhyun. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will get longer as you go along, this is just to start it off :)


End file.
